Going to the Past
by Luke Von Weiss
Summary: CHAPTER 1 HAS FINALLY BEEN EDITED! Chapter 23 is coming on the way.
1. Falling

**Going to the Past  
By: Mystical Artemis **

Chapter One: Falling 

Hermione Granger found herself raced up the stairs towards her next class. She breathed in and out deeply as she ran already tired. The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would most likely count her late. Every year it seemed as though they got a new DADA professor. This one was supposedly a woman.

She'd been talking to Dumbledore about something of importance. Hopefully she wouldn't be late and get points taken from Gryffindor. For the past two years she hadn't used the Timeturner, she wouldn't use it again this year either. Yet it would have been a lot easier on her to have it right this moment.

Hermione looked down at her watch and groaned inwardly. As she entered the classroom the Professor looked from her to the clock. She blushed and moved towards her seat. She was thankful she didn't have class with Harry and Ron this hour.

"Right on time Miss," the Professor paused and looked at a piece of parchment. "Granger. That was a close one," she said giving her a stern look. Hermione nodded quietly as she sat down in her seat still breathing rather rapidly. It was a darn good thing she hadn't been late or she'd have the entire Gryffindor house mad at her for this. And it really wasn't that good of an idea to have everyone mad at the head girl.

"Hello class, I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Thatcha. I expect all of you to be on time to my class," she said as she looked my way. "Today I want to learn about all of you, after all I don't know any of you at this point in time. So I would like you to write me a foot of parchment about yourselves and your family. Also I would like you to write down what you think we will be learning this term."

Hermione looked up at the clock after writing her whole foot there. They officially had five minutes before the bell rang. She on the other hand was very proud of herself for getting done before the bell rang, which meant she had no homework for that class. A few minutes later she ran into Harry and Ron her two best friends.

Ron Weasley was the boy she'd had a crush on for the past few years since her first year, but had been to shy to tell him. Finally at the end of last year he'd asked her out. She'd told him no finding that she was starting to drift away from liking him in that mannor.

"What's wrong?" she asked as she approached them both. They both looked as though they'd gotten a horrible grade, which they shouldn't have since she checked their work all the time.

"Snape took 100 points from us each. Just because we did the potion wrong. He tried the potion and his face covered with pimples," said Ron. Hermione arched her brow trying to suppress the giggles that wanted to come out, but the look on Ron and Harry's faces now couldn't help her. She burst out giggling.

"I bet he looked horrible," she said while trying to stifle her giggles. Ron and Harry finally relaxed their features.

"He did," said Harry with a grin. Ron nodded in agreement with Harry.

"What went wrong with the potion?" Hermione asked truly wondering how they could have gotten it wrong. Knowing Harry he probably over looked something.

"We put in the wrong thing, we put in nuts instead of newts," said Ron.

"I thought it had said nuts so I told Ron to get the nuts. I forgot my glasses in the dormitory. So I couldn't really see that well. After he got the nuts he put them in before I could stop him," Harry said laughing again.

"Harry you really should have remembered your glasses. I wish I could have seen it, but anyway I have to go to my next class, see you guys later," she said with a wave.

As Hermione was running to her next class she tripped on her robes and slammed right into the wall. "Ow!" she cried out. She was happy she hadn't fall down the stairs yet she still was a bit scared to move. Her legs were shaking badly. Slowly she tried to get up, but her ankle hurt really badly. "Oh no…" she groaned. Her ankle was sprained.

Suddenly the staircase began to move. Hermione got up slowly on one foot her eyes wide. Then something worse happened. Her book slipped out of her hand and fell down the stairs. It was on the very last step. Hermione breathed in deeply. Slowly she made she way down the stairs. That's when the worst happened… She slipped again. It was as if in slow motion as she fell off the staircase with her book. When she hit the ground all she saw was darkness.

Hermione woke up feeling pain everywhere in her body. It even hurt to breathe. She slowly looked around and noticed she was in the Hospital Wing. She groaned inwardly and sat up while clutching her head and a bandage. That's when it all came back to her.

"Are you felling better, my dear," Dumbledore asked. Hermione looked up surprised. She sighed and smiled when seeing a familiar face…Dumbledores.

"No, I feel like I was hit with a ton of bricks," she answered honestly as she rubbed her head softly with the palm of her hand. She winced at that and stopped rubbing it looking for the nurse.

"Who are you," he asked. Hermione glanced up as if she'd heard wrong. Did he just ask if he knew her? Had he totally lost it?

"You know me I am Hermione Granger," Hermione said feeling confused, and alarmed that Dumbledore was acting like he had never seen her before. What was going on now? Was Dumbledore playing with her? Was she dreaming? What was going on?

"I assure you my child I have never seen nor have I ever met you before," he said. Hermione started to feel worse and almost felt like puking. What was Dumbledore talking about? Of course he knew her, right? He was the Headmaster he knew everyone…Had something happened to her?

"I am the head girl of Hogwarts. You do know me, you do, don't you?" she asked as her head started to spin and throb. Please oh please say you do know me she thought desperately.

"I am sorry I don't know you, and the head girls name is JadeWilliamson," he said softly.

"You're the Headmaster," she said. She really wanted this nightmare to end.

"I am not the Headmaster," he said and paused. "I am the Transfiguration professor," he said. Just then she couldn't coup with what was happening. She fainted leaving Dumbledore to himself and his thoughts.

((A/N-July 7, 2005: Well I've totally redone this chapter. I hope you like it! Please R/R.))


	2. Fitting In

Going to the Past  
  
By: Hermione13  
  
Chapter 2. Trying to fit in  
  
I woke up a few hours later feeling much better. I looked around. I then heard the door open then close. I looked up to see Dumbledore looking down at me smiling.  
  
"Feeling better," he asked. I nodded. "Well the headmaster has asked me to get some more information out of you," he said.  
  
"What year is it," I suddenly asked.  
  
"Why it is 1948," He said smiling.  
  
"WHAT!" I shouted. It could not be! That was 50 years in to the past!  
  
"Calm down my dear or the nurse will have my head," He said. My head was swimming with this information.  
  
"My dear what time are you from?" He asked.  
  
"The future," was all I could say. "How do I get back?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know. How did you get here in the first place?" He asked.  
  
"I fell off the stairs," I said. He looked confused.  
  
"Well that is strange," he said. "Has that ever happened before?" He asked. I shook my head. "Well Professor Dippet told me after I get the information, I should sort you since you have Hogwarts robes," He said. I saw him pull out the sorting hat. He placed in on my head.  
  
"Well, Well, Well It says her in your head you have already been sorted, that's odd, Ah your not even born yet, from the future I see, You were put in Griffindor, Well then its all here in you head, I think I'll put you in 'GRIFFINDOR'. I sighed with relief. Luckily I was still in the same house.  
  
"You will be in Griffindor then," Dumbledore said. He was smiling with that sparkle in his eyes.  
  
"What's the password," I asked.  
  
"Snitch," He said grinning. Dumbledore left. The nurse said I could leave. So I left.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Hey, Tom what are you doing," asked Tom's loyal servant.  
  
"I am trying to do my homework. Now if you so kindly would MOVE OUT OF MY LIGHT!" Tom yelled.  
  
"Y..Yes master," he said running out of the room. Tom sighed. He grinned.  
  
"Finally some peace and quiet," Tom said. Suddenly one of Toms other servants came running in.  
  
"What tis wrong Ryan?" Tom asked.  
  
"My lord there's a new Griffindor girl going to school she came right in the middle of the year. Isn't that odd Voldemort?" He asked. Tom looked up at him with fury.  
  
"What have I told you about using that name in public," Tom came up to him and punched him. Ryan rubbed his jaw.  
  
"Sorry, Tom I forgot," He said.  
  
"Maybe next time you won't forget," Tom said with anger in his voice.  
  
"Yes, My lord," He said his voice shaking with a bit of fear. "So there's a new Griffindor what's she like?" Tom asked.  
  
"I don't know I just heard the Griffindors say that there was a new girl with long dark brown slick hair and chocolate brown eyes," Ryan said.  
  
"What other new do you have," Tom asked.  
  
"Nothing else," He said.  
  
"That's all you had to tell me was that there was a new girl," Tom said his anger rising.  
  
"Yes," Ryan said shaking violently. Tom glared at him.  
  
"I will punish you in the future for this," Tom said.  
  
"Yes master," Ryan said turned and ran out of the slytherin common room. Tom had an evil grin playing on his face. He started laughing.  
  
"Stupid fool. They all think this is some sort of game. Soon they will know the full power of Lord Voldemorts wrath," Tom said grinning.  
  
***********************************************  
  
"Where is Hermione, Ron? Have you seen her lately?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nope. Not since breakfast," said Ron.  
  
"I think we should go to Dumbledore," Harry said worried.  
  
"Harry chill Hermione will be back," Ron said with little hope in his voice.  
  
**********************************************  
  
The next day I was going to my first class. I knew exactly where to go. My first class was Charms with the slytherins. I shivered at the though of being in a class with the slytherins. I wasn't watching where I was going, and ran into a very handsome looking prefect.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry," I said looking at him with concern.  
  
"I am ok what about you?" He asked. He looked up and down my form. Then his eyes re-met mine.  
  
"I'm fine," I said with a dreamy look across my face. He noticed the look and grinned.  
  
"You new around here," He asked. I nodded.  
  
"Thought so," He said. He turned, and started towards the charms room.  
  
"Wait," I said. He stopped and turned giving me a questioning look. "Are you going to Charms next?" I asked. He nodded. Before I could stop myself I asked," Can I sit next to you?" I blushed. He smiled and nodded.  
  
I sat next to him. My heart was pounding so hard. It was hard to think or breathe. The Professor started roll call.  
  
"Granger, Hermione," She said.  
  
"Here," I said.  
  
"Riddle, Tom," She said.  
  
"Here," the boy next to me said. My eyes got wide. No I thought it couldn't be. He can't be Tom Riddle. Oh no. I moaned.  
  
"Today we will work in groups of two, Please get in to groups of two," She said. I watched as 5 or 6 slytherins come up to Tom to be partners with him. He smiled but shook his head to all of them. Then he turned to be.  
  
"Would you be my partner Hermione," He asked. All the Slytherins looked shocked.  
  
"Yes," I said before I could stop myself. Boy, I was getting myself deeper into trouble. He grinned. We did our project. The bell then rung. He turned to me and handed me a piece of parchment then left. When I got into the girls dormitory I opened up the note.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Tonight at 10:00pm I want you to meet me in the kitchens. It's likely no one will be there. I have some things I wish to talk to you about.  
  
PS I have some friends coming to...  
  
Yours Truly,  
  
Tom Riddle  
  
I gasped. Yours truly? What was that all about? I looked up at the clock it was 6:35pm. I decided to study.  
  
I looked at the clock a few hours later, and it was 9:45pm. I put my things away.  
  
As I got there. There was no one there. I was about to leave when I heard voices.  
  
"Hello Hermione," Tom said with a smile. His friends came out. I watched as they pulled some things out like cards, and a bottle. I looked at these things with confusion.  
  
"Were playing a game its called Spin the question bottle. Its like muggle spin the bottle only better," He said grinning.  
  
"How do you play," I asked.  
  
"Its very simple. The bottle spins it lands on two people of the opposite sex. It then asks them a question. First the girl then the boy. Its knows when you are lying or telling the truth. If you lie you have to do what the bottle tells you to do. When both tell the truth the bottle tells them to do something together," He said grinning.  
  
"Who do I sit across from?" I asked.  
  
"Anyone," He said. I shuddered. This was going to be a long night. Maybe even fun.  
  
Ok that's my second chapter R/R. the next Chapter is called 'The Game'. 


	3. The Game

Going to the past  
  
By: Hermione13  
  
Chapter 3. The Game  
  
I looked around at all of Tom's friends. I watched as one girl came up to Tom begging him to be across from her.  
  
"Please Tom be across from me," She said. He then looked over at me. I quickly looked down.  
  
"Ok! Hermione you just watch the first round then you will come in the second round," He said with a sly grin playing apon his lips that I wanted to feel against mine. Oh no I thought. Those thought are forbidden.  
  
I felt jealous as the girl grinned and watched Tom sit. Wait a minute. I couldn't be jealous. Tom Riddle is Voldemort in the future. I stood up watching. These feeling were starting to get out of hand.  
  
"I will go first," Tom said. "Hermione what ever you here out of here you can never tell anyone. If you do.something really bad will happen to you," He said. I nodded. He spun the bottle. The bottle landed on Tom and the girl.  
  
"What is your true name in power, Tom Riddle," The bottle asked. Tom glared. He looked up at me then back at the bottle.  
  
"Lord Voldemort," He said to the bottle. I shouldn't be here I thought. He just admitted what his name would be in the future. I shivered. "That is correct," the bottle said. "Now Crystal, Who do you want to be with in a room alone, with nobody around?" Asked the bottle. I watched as she gulped.  
  
"Um," she thought for a moment she didn't want to tell. "No one," she said in the most truthful voice she could muster.  
  
"Ah looks like a lie. Now I will tell everyone the answer is Tom Riddle. Now you Crystal have to take your shoes off," the bottle said. I watched as many people laughed. Tom had a grin on his handsome face.  
  
Pretty soon I got embarrassed to watch as clothes came off and people had to kiss and touch each other.  
  
Soon the game was over. Some people left. I saw Tom didn't have to take that much off. He told the truth most of the time during the game.  
  
"New game," He said. I saw there was only him and me. I gulped trying not to panic.  
  
"Um were is everyone?" I asked. I heard my voice. It did not sound like my own.  
  
"They went off to bed," He said. He smiled.  
  
"Why did you say your name in power was Lord Voldemort," I asked.  
  
"Because that is the name I like, Someday people will fear to even speak the name," He said. I shivered again. We both sat by the bottle. "Spin it," He said. I obeyed and spun it.  
  
"Hermione Granger tell us where you are from," the bottle said. I gasped. Oh no!  
  
"I..I.I am from the," I wondered if I should say it, "future," I said. Tom stared. He had a look of shock across his face. He looked down at the bottle waiting for the answer.  
  
"That is correct," the bottle said. I sighed. "Tom who do you fancy? The bottle asked.  
  
"No one," He lied. His plan was to start lying.  
  
"That is not correct, Tom please take the shirt off," the bottle said. Tom grinned he also made the bottle not tell his answers outloud. Tom took his shirt off. I looked at the ground blushing. "And please kiss the girl," the bottle added. I gasped.  
  
Tom leaned forward. His lips touched mine. Everything seemed to disappear. He pushed the bottle aside. He kissed me deeper and deeper. I moaned. Finally he ended the kiss. A grin across his face.  
  
"Are we not playing anymore," I asked. I was breathless.  
  
"Oh were still playing were just not playing the game," He said. I gasped again as Tom's mouth came against mine again. We both fell to the hard floor kissing.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
"Dumbledore, Hermione's been gone for several days, where is she," asked Harry and Ron.  
  
"She is somewhere where I must not tell you," Dumbledore said with a sigh.  
  
"But I love her I don't want her to get hurt," Ron said.  
  
"I don't think she loves you though Ron," said Dumbledore.  
  
"Then who does she love," Harry asked, as Ron looked speechless. Ron also looked heartbroken.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
The next day I was woke up by a Griffindor girl. "Hey wake up its time for breakfast," she said.  
  
"Ok," I said. I put my clothes on. Just then I remembered what happened last night. I groaned. Tom had been so nice. I could still feel his kiss.  
  
I was eating breakfast in the great hall with some of my new friends.  
  
"Hey Hermione, is it true are you going out with Tom Riddle," one of the girls asked while many others waited for the answer.  
  
I looked over at the Slytherin table. I saw Tom. I gasped. There was that girl that sat across from him during the game. She was siting on his lap kissing his neck. I stood up. I remembered Tom's words of love last night. I was shocked, I couldn't stand this. I ran out of the Great hall. The girls looked at each other.  
  
As I was in the girl's dorm I fell on my bed crying. I wished I could go back home.  
  
I walked over to a window tears running down my cheeks. I shouldn't be crying I thought. Not for him or for anyone. I shuddered.  
  
I heard the door open then close.  
  
"Hermione," said a male voice. I gasped. I turned to face Tom. I glared.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE!" I yelled. He just stared.  
  
"What's wrong with you," He asked. He arched his brow.  
  
"What's wrong with me is you, you had that girl on your lap kissing your neck," I said.  
  
"Her name is Crystal. So what," he said.  
  
"So I didn't like seeing that," I said. "And what about us?" I asked.  
  
"What about us," he said in a mocking tone. I glared.  
  
"I like you," I said.  
  
"Well that's settled because I like you too," He said grinning coming near me.  
  
"No," I said.  
  
"No what?" He asked starting to get mad.  
  
"You like that other girl," I said. I glared. This conversation was going nowhere.  
  
"Hermione I don't have a girlfriend so I can do whatever I want," He said coming closer.  
  
"Plus I don't like you VOLDEMORT!" I yelled so loud that many people were sure to hear. Rage went through Tom. He suddenly grabbed me.  
  
"Never say that name again, or you'll regret the day you were born. Plus you just said you did like me just a minute ago," He said in a deadly tone.  
  
"Leave me alone," I said. I was definitely not acting myself. I was always the bookworm. He let me go still glaring at me. "I hate you!" I said. He then smiled.  
  
"OH, you'll hate me even more in the future, That reminds me. How am I in the future," He asked.  
  
"Ugly and immortal," I said. "You don't even have a girl!" I said. He grinned.  
  
"Oh I will Hermione," He said. He looked back grinning. "Have a nice day Herm," He said chuckling. I watched as he left. I then blacked out. 


	4. Back to the Future

Going to the Past  
  
  
  
By: Hermione13  
  
Ch. 4 Back to the Future  
  
I woke up with several girls around me. "Hey are you ok?" one of the girls asked.  
  
"Yeah, I am fine," I said. "Excuse me," I said going through the girls, and out of the girls dorm. Tears started spilling from my eye's when I remembered what had happened earlier. I suddenly bumped into someone.  
  
"Well how are you Hermione?" I heard Dumbledores ask. He noticed the tears, but did not question me.  
  
"Fine," I said. I heard my voice. It didn't sound like my voice at all.  
  
"I think I know how to get you back to your own time," He said. My head jerked up.  
  
"How," I asked eagerly. I wanted to go home bad to see my friends again.  
  
"This is called a time ball," He said holding out a silver looking ball. "You touch the ball, and say the time you want to go in," He said smiling.  
  
"We don't have those in the future," I said.  
  
"Well they can be dangerous too," He said. "They can take you somewhere where you don't want to go," He said.  
  
I shivered. I thought about Tom. What if he remembered me in the future? That was not good. "The worst thing you could do is tell the ball where you don't want to go, because even if you tried the ball would still see in your head," He said.  
  
"That's not good. Did the Ministry approve of it," I asked. He nodded. "I am ready to go home," I said.  
  
"Very well then," He said. "But first I must write something to someone. Meet me in my office in 20minutes," He said.  
  
"I will," I said back.  
  
I watched as Dumbledore disappeared down the corridor. I was still shaking. I knew I was still scared. I started walking back to the Griffindor tower, when I past an empty class room, and I heard shouting.  
  
"ARE YOU TRING TO GET ME VERY MAD!" shouted Tom. I could tell it was him judging by his angry voice.  
  
"No m.mm. master," Ryan stuttered. I looked at the boy who coward away for Tom.  
  
"YOU STUDDERING FOOL. I NEED THAT PARCHMENT!" He said. Then I remembered the parchment he had written on when he said he would still remember me.  
  
"May I ask why, Master," He said.  
  
"That I must say Isn't any of your business," He said.  
  
Then he turned to stare at the door. I gulped, and started backing away from the door. I looked at my watch. I had to be at Dumbledores in ten minutes. He walked towards the door, and opened it. "Looks like we got ourselves a little spy," Tom said. Ryan stared at me. His eye's opened wide because he remembered me. "Hello, Hermione," He said.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you I am leaving here for good," I said.  
  
"Good luck to you," he said while grinning. "Oh, and remember to visit me sometime," Tom said still grinning, but his grin was evil.  
  
"I won't," I said. I turned, and started towards Dumbledores classroom.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
"Who is she in love with Dumbledore?" Ron finally asked. He was angry but didn't dare show it.  
  
"She is in love with someone I must not tell you of," Dumbledore said.  
  
"So she went through time?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"She will be back here in 20minutes," Dumbledore said. Harry and Ron sighed. Dumbledore had not said where she would end up at though.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
I walked in Dumbledores office. It was quiet at first, but then I saw Dumbledore come out of nowhere.  
  
"Hello Hermione," Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
"Hello Professor," I said.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked.  
  
"Yes," I said. He held out the ball.  
  
"Touch the ball then think of the place where you want to end up at," He said. I touched the ball. It was cold to the touch. 'Home' I thought.  
  
Suddenly I felt really dizzy. As if someone was turning me really fast. I am going to be sick I thought. Then I stopped spinning. I looked around, and gasped.  
  
Sorry this was a short chapter but I thought it would be ok to stop here. Hope you liked this chapter. R/R. 


	5. Lord Voldemorts Castle

Going to the past  
  
By: Hermione13  
  
  
  
Ch.5 Lord Voldemorts Castle  
  
  
  
Dumbledore looked at his watch. "Let me rephrase that she won't be back in 20 minutes," He said.  
  
"Then when," Harry asked.  
  
"She will be back in an hour and a half," He said. "I read my watch wrong," He said.  
  
"What's happening to her," Ron asked. Dumbledore just stood there looking sober.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
I stared at several Death Eaters who were all stunned by my appearance. I gulped. I looked at one death eater he looked familiar. It was Ryan. I gasped. Would he recognize me?  
  
"Who are you," Ryan asked. I sighed. He didn't recognize me.  
  
"I am Hermione Granger," I said.  
  
"Where did you come from?" He asked.  
  
"I.I.I.I came back from going to the past," I finally answered. He stared at me.  
  
"Ok enough with the lies," He said. "Take her to Lord Voldemort he'll deal with her," Ryan said.  
  
"Wait Ryan I know who you are," I said as two big death eaters that came toward me. "All the slytherins and me played spin the question bottle," I said. "Please don't take me to him," I pleaded with Ryan.  
  
"There never was another girl there," He said lying. Suddenly he grinned. "Take her to Voldemort.  
  
"NO!" I cried out, but several death eaters had grabbed me taking somewhere where Voldemort is. I finally quit fighting it was no use. They were too strong. They opened a door to a room. They threw me on the bed turned, locked the door, and left. I ran up to the door trying to open it. I started to cry. I was so scared. What was going to happen to me?  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Ryan came in the room where Voldemort was. "Master we caught a girl," Ryan said. "I think she was spying," Ryan said.  
  
"Did you kill her?" Voldemort asked.  
  
"No I thought you might want to deal with her," Ryan said. Voldemort looked as if he were deep in thought.  
  
"I will," was all he said.  
  
"Master also she mentioned that girl you played spin the question bottle with," Ryan said. Suddenly Voldemort spun around with a grin across his face.  
  
"Why didn't you say that," Voldemort asked.  
  
"Well I.I jut told you," He said.  
  
"You dare to speak to me that way," Voldemort asked.  
  
"No..no.no sir," Ryan said.  
  
"Bring me to Hermione," Voldemort said.  
  
"How did you know her name," Ryan asked. Voldemort just laughed.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
I was sitting on the bed when I heard someone coming. I watched as Ryan came in followed by Voldemort. The mere sight of him almost made me black out. He smiled when he saw me.  
  
"Missed me Hermione," He asked. That's when I fainted. While I was lying on the ground unconscious Voldemort was examining me. He licked his lips. "Get out," He said to Ryan. Ryan just nodded. Voldemort went over to me, and picked me up. As he lied me down his lips met my unresponding ones. He grinned. "You will soon be mine Hermione," He said. With that said he locked and left the room.  
  
I woke up. I looked out the window. It was dark outside. I felt my lips. They felt warm. I heard a knock at the door. "Come in," I said. I watched as Voldemort came in.  
  
"I am glad you are awake, love. That was an awfall faint," He said coming up to me.  
  
"I am inviting you to my wedding Hermione," He said to me. I gasped.  
  
"WEDDING!" I said.  
  
"Yes," He said.  
  
"To who," I asked. He thought.  
  
"Harmony Mayor," He said quickly. I stared.  
  
"Do I have to come," I said starting to shake.  
  
"Yes," he said, and with that said he left. Wait I had never heard of a woman named Harmony Mayor. I shrugged it off.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
"Harmony," Voldemort called out.  
  
"Yes my love?" answered a sweet lovely voice. Voldemort chuckled.  
  
"I have a gift for you," He said. She ran down. Her chocolate brown eye's sparkling. Her slick brown hair falling in curls at the bottom. His eyes went up and down her features. "You look more beautiful everyday," He said. She giggled.  
  
"What did you bring me Tom," She asked. He handed he the gift. She opened to find a blood red heart diamond necklace. She gasped. "Oh Tom," She said her voice husky with emotion. "Its beautiful," She said.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you," He said. She blushed and smiled.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Dumbledore started to pace. "She's in his clutches," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Who." Harry asked.  
  
"Voldemorts," Dumbledore said. Harry and Ron jumped.  
  
"We have to get her back," Ron said.  
  
"Dumbledore why didn't you tell us," Harry asked.  
  
"Hold all the questions they will be answered later, we have to get Hermione, she has to go back to fulfill her destiny," He said. Harry and Ron looked at each other as if Dumbledore had gone mad.  
  
Sorry I had to stop because I am so tiered. The next chapter will be called The Destiny charter. R/R please. 


	6. The Destiny Charter

Going to the past  
  
By: Hermione13  
  
The Destiny Charter  
  
I couldn't believe Voldemort was really getting married. That was just something that seems so wrong. I sat on the bed wondering whom in the world the women he was to marry. Suddenly I heard my name being said. "Hermione come over here," Harry's voice said coming from the old fireplace. I opened it, and out popped Harry and Ron.  
  
"What are you two doing here," I asked.  
  
"You mean us three," a voice said. I looked as Dumbledore came out of the chimney.  
  
"We came to rescue you Hermione," Ron said.  
  
"Oh Thanx so much I want to go home. Let's go," I said. We traveled by floo powder to Hogwarts.  
  
"So," I said trying to find something to say.  
  
"Harry would you and Ron please go back to your dorm and Hermione will be there in a minute I just have to have a word with her," Dumbledore said. They both nodded.  
  
"Hermione you still have to go back to the past," He said almost at once.  
  
"Why," I said with shock.  
  
"You have a destiny to complete, but you won't be able to come back to this time," He said looking at me through his spectacles.  
  
"WHAT!" I yelled. "If I won't be able to come back. How will I ever see anyone again?" I asked.  
  
"That is simple. You have to do everything like it's suppose to be played out. When you marry Tom you need to get him to stop attacking people," Dumbledore said.  
  
"But he had a girl that he was marrying but her name was Harmony Mayor," I said.  
  
"He tricked you. That girl is you. You can come back to this time once a year to visit your family," He said.  
  
"Really? Ok," I said.  
  
"I knew you would like that idea," He said. His eyes were twinkling. I smiled.  
  
"Ok I'll do it," I said.  
  
"You need to get Tom to fall deep in love with you. I of course have already seen you both fall in love. You defiantly did a good job," He said.  
  
"I'll try my best," I said.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Tom love, can't you stop killing people?" Harmony asked. He turned to stare at Harmony.  
  
"No, Soon I will be the most powerful wizard ever," He said. She came up to him.  
  
"Do you love me more than life itself?" she asked.  
  
"Yes Harmony I do or should I say Hermione. I love you with all my soul," He said.  
  
"Then stop killing people. Turn nice again. Turn into the handsome man I love so much," she said. He then glared.  
  
"Don't do this Hermione. I love you, but I will never quit gaining power," he said. She looked down sadly. He came up to her, and kissed he cheek. "Stop crying love," He said wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Tom you have to stop, or I will leave you," she said.  
  
"I will find you again," He said.  
  
"I won't love you any more," she said back.  
  
"Then you don't love me right now, or you would let me do what I want to do," He said.  
  
"But its now right," she said back.  
  
"Are you trying to get me angry Hermione?" He asked.  
  
"No," she said looking down." I love you," she said looking back up.  
  
"Prove it," He said.  
  
"How?" she asked.  
  
"On our wedding night of course," He said. Her eyes grew wide. He just stood there with a slow smile springing up to his lips. She nodded finally. He grinned.  
  
********************************************************  
  
I stared at the ball in Dumbledores hands. "What will you tell Ron and Harry?" I asked.  
  
"I will tell them the truth," was all he said.  
  
"Do you think I will stop him Dumbledore?" I asked.  
  
"I don't know Hermione. I don't know," He said while shaking his head. I watched as Dumbledore took out a piece of parchment, and handed it to me.  
  
"What's this?" I asked.  
  
"When you touch it, it with tell you your destiny," He said. I looked down at the parchment that now had writing. I read it.  
  
  
  
Granger, Hermione  
  
  
  
You are the one who has to fight. Who has to stop the evil. Turn that hateful soul into a loving one. One that you can love, and not hate. He and you will have a difficult time ahead, but if you do as you are told you will secede. Take your destiny seriously, or you will fail. Everything will be changed. More people killed. If you don't do things right. Take this destiny well, or you will fail.  
  
  
  
That last sentence kept echoing in my head. I looked at Dumbledore. I nodded. "I will do it, and I will secede!" I said with enthusiasm. 


	7. Back to the past

Going to the Past  
  
By: Hermione13  
  
Back to the past  
  
I touched the ball Dumbledore held out. I felt myself fall down, and hit the floor. I heard kids coming through the corridors to their next classes. I got up, and ran into a tall kid.  
  
"Oh I'm so sorry miss," said a familiar voice. I looked up, and saw Hagrid.  
  
"Hagrid," I cried out. He looked at me with curious eyes.  
  
"How'd ye know me name miss," Hagrid asked.  
  
"Lucky guess," I said. "What year is it," I asked, and watched as he laughed at me.  
  
"Ye don't know the year miss?" He asked.  
  
"Um no," I said.  
  
"The year is 1894," He answered. I was shocked for a moment. So, two years have past sense I was last here I thought. That means Tom would be 16. Soon the Chamber of Secrets will be opened. I shivered as I remembered in my second year I was petrified.  
  
"Hagrid it's nice to meet you," I said. " My name is." I paused and thought of Harmony Major. "Harmony Major," I said holding out my hand. He grinned while taking my hand and shaking it. "I have to go Hagrid bye," I said. He waved.  
  
I walked up to Headmaster Dippet's office. I waited in his office. "Hello," Dippet said.  
  
"Hi Headmaster Dippet," I said.  
  
"Do I know you," He said smiling.  
  
"No. I am Harmony Major. I just arrived here from America," I said. He nodded.  
  
"Well I think we need to sort you into the house you will be staying with then," Dippet said. He got out the sorting hat, and placed it on my head.  
  
"Well your back from the future are you? Well I guess I'll have to put youin the same house," the hat said. No I thought. Please. I want to be in Slytherin. "Slytherin. Why do you want to go there? No matter. I guess I'll put you in SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled.  
  
"Funny you don't look like the slytherin type," Dippet said. "Well any ways I'll send for the Head Boy in the Slytherin house. His name is Tom Riddle," Dippet said. "One of our best students," He added. I nodded. Whould he recognize me I thought. I pondered this question.  
  
SORRY THIS WAS SHORT, BUT I AM TIRED NOW, AND I WILL RIGHT THE NEXT CHAPTER (LONGER) TOMORROW. 


	8. Chapter 8

Going to the Past  
  
By: Hermione13  
  
The Girl who Hates Hermione  
  
I sat waiting for Tom in Headmaster Dippet's office. I felt nervous. Strike that I felt faint. Two minutes later I heard the door to Dippet's office open. Professor Dippet came out of nowhere. Tom sat in the seat opposite of me. I started to shake. I finally looked at him. He was looking at me with curiosity.  
  
"Tom this is our new student from America her name in Harmony Major, and she was sorted into the Slytherin house," Professor Dippet said. " I would like for you to show Miss Major around," He added. Tom looked at me again.  
  
"But Professor she doesn't look like a Slytherin," Tom said.  
  
"She was sorted there Tom so she will stay there," He said. " I will leave you two to discuss the matter at hand," He said. He took one last look at Harmony, and left. Tom then turned to me.  
  
"Why are you in Slytherin?" Tom asked.  
  
"Because I just am," I said. He nodded.  
  
"Well then lets go," He said. We left Dippet's office towards the Slytherin dorms. We walked in silence.  
  
"Can I ask you a question?" I asked.  
  
"You just did," He said.  
  
"Where you ever in love?" I asked. He turned to face me. He was a lot more handsome then two years ago.  
  
"No," He said.  
  
"I heard rumors about you at my old school," I said.  
  
"What rumors?" He asked starting to glare at me.  
  
"That two years ago you played a game with a girl by the name of Hermione Granger, and you fell in love with her then you hurt her," I said. I was glad to have said that, because he had suddenly paled.  
  
"How could they possibly know that?" He asked.  
  
"I don't know," I said.  
  
"She went back to her home," He said. "She was in Griffindor, I don't fall in love with Griffindors, Only Slytherins," He said. He looked as if he could sink into the shadows, and not even be noticed.  
  
" Do you have a girlfriend," I asked.  
  
"I have a girl who pleasures me," He said grinning when he saw the look on my face.  
  
"What's her name," I asked.  
  
"Her name is Crystal," He said. I gulped. How was I going to do this?  
  
"Are you still a virgin?" I asked. He chuckled.  
  
" Yes, she just makes me feel good," He said.  
  
"Oh," I said.  
  
"Would you like to take her position?" He asked. I blushed.  
  
"No thank you," I whispered. He had a sly grin on his face.  
  
"We are here," He said. " The password is Slytherins Rock," He said.  
  
"That is so easy to remember," I said. As we got in a girl jumped up grinning.  
  
"TOM!" she squealed in delight. She ran over to him. He grinned. Crystal started kissing him. I looked away blushing. How could I get Tom to fall in love with me? This question I repeatedly asked myself. Tom pushed her away. She pouted.  
  
"Crystal. This is the new Slytherin 6th year student," He said. Crystal held out her hand to me. I took her hand a shook it.  
  
"I am Crystal Gates, and you are?" she asked.  
  
"Harmony Major," I replied. She nodded. Then turned back to Tom.  
  
"Meet you tonight at 6," she said.  
  
"I can't," He said.  
  
"Why," she whined. I felt disgusted. This girl acted like a little girl who wanted everything her way.  
  
"I have some things to take care of," He said. I watched. Tom turned to me. "Will you be alright getting to your first class alone?" He asked.  
  
"Yes but why," I asked.  
  
" I want some time alone with Crystal," He said. Crystal had a sly grin across her face, and an expression that told me to stay away from Tom. I nodded. He grinned. "Let's go Crystal," He said. After they left I felt tears run down my face. How was I to do this? This was going to be hard. I looked up and saw Crystal come in she came up to me.  
  
"Stay away from Tom he's mine," she said.  
  
"I'm not trying to get him," I said.  
  
"I am just warning you ahead of time," She said. "I don't want you to talk to him either," she added then walked out.  
  
"How am I to do this Dumbledore?" I asked the question in a whisper.  
  
This was the 8th chapter please r/r.  
  
Hermione13: That was a great chapter, but I would say that Crystal girl was kid of mean to Hermione or should I say Harmony.  
  
Harmony: Yeah she was pretty mean.  
  
Hermione13: Hopfully she won't be in the next chapter.  
  
Harmony: We need some more Harmony/Tom action Hermione13.  
  
Hermione13: Yeah I know. Maybe the next chapter.  
  
THANX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS FROM LAST CHAPTER! HOPE TO RECEIVE MORE (not yelling at anyone just trying to get this for everyone to see) 


	9. Jelousy is not the answer

Going to the past  
  
  
  
By: Hermione13  
  
Jealousy is not always the answer  
  
I looked around the common room. I hated it; it was the most disgusting place ever. I kept thinking about what Crystal had said. If she told me to stay away from Tom, How was I to get Tom to fall in love with me? Suddenly I remembered I had to get to class.  
  
I raced down the corridors. Suddenly I ran into someone. I got knocked out, and so did the girl I ran into. I stirred when I felt someone leaning over me. "Are you okay," a girl asked. My head stopped spinning.  
  
"Yeah, sorry I was in a hurry," I said.  
  
"You sure packed a blow for me. I was almost knocked out cold," she said.  
  
"Who are you," I asked.  
  
"I am Alex Copper," she said.  
  
"Hi Alex. I am Harmony," I said.  
  
"You in Griffindor," Amy asked eyeing me.  
  
"No I am Slytherin," I said while she smiled.  
  
"I'm in Slytherin also," she said. "You hardly look Slytherin," she added. I sighed. "Hey maybe I could give you a make over," she said with a grin.  
  
"Ok, but I have to look good I mean really good," I said.  
  
"Good enough for a guy?" she asked.  
  
"Um yeah," I said.  
  
"Who please tell me," she said. I stared at her.  
  
"Tom Riddle," I said.  
  
"Oo ok I'm doing you this favor because I hate Crystal. Tom needs someone who treats him nice. Like you," she said. She pulled me into the girl's dormitory. She sat me on her bed. That's when I began to change.  
  
Three hours Later.  
  
Alex sat there starring at me in awe. "Wow, this will really knock his socks off," she said. She held up the mirror. I gasped.  
  
I had strait black hair. I was wearing makeup (really rare for me) I thought. I was wearing slytherin robes. The last thing I was wearing was black high hilled boots. She saw the boots I was looking at. "Those are for if the guys get to close, then you could kick them where it hurts most," she said. I giggled.  
  
We both heard people coming in. We both looked at each other and grinned. I started down the stairs after Alex.  
  
"Hey guys," Alex said. They waved at Alex. Most of the guys then turned to look at me. I heard many gasps. I grinned. I saw Tom Riddle his mouth wide open. Crystal looked out raged. She was pushed away from Tom when she came to kiss him. Tom moved towards Alex and me.  
  
"Hi Alex," He gulped. "Hi Harmony. What brought on the change," He asked.  
  
"I just thought I should blend in to the girls in Slytherin," I said. She did better then blend in thought Tom. Just then Crystal came up to them.  
  
"Well Hello Harmony, You've certainly changed," she said.  
  
"Yeah I have, haven't I," I said to Crystals face. Crystal glared.  
  
"Well lets go Harmony we have to go down to the library," Alex said nervously. Alex could tell Crystal disliked Harmony.  
  
"Hey Harmony, Can I walk you to class tomorrow," Tom asked. Crystal's anger rised. I watched as rage went across her face.  
  
"Yeah, That would be great Tom Thanx," I said. He nodded. As Alex and me were out of the room we both let out a relieved sigh.  
  
"Wow I thought Crystal might be ready to pound your face in," Alex said.  
  
"Yeah me too," I said.  
  
"Tonight do you wanna come to play a game with the Slytherins," she asked. That bottle game went through my mind.  
  
"What game," I asked.  
  
"It's called spin the question bottle," she said.  
  
"I've played it before," I said.  
  
"Oh but it better, much better," she said.  
  
"How is it played differently then two years ago," I asked.  
  
"Well first get across from a really cute guy you like, then you ask him a question the bottle tells if your guy across from you is right, If he's wrong he has to take a piece of clothes off, If both people answer right they usually just kiss," she said.  
  
"Ok it's a bit different," I said.  
  
"I've played it a lot of times," Alex said while blushing.  
  
"I'll pass on playing, I've already played with To....," I stopped talking right in the middle of my sentence. Alex gasped.  
  
"You've played with Tom before, But he hasn't played ever since a girl left him 2 years ago," Alex said. Alex starred at me then gasped. "Oh my god your.," Alex stopped to see someone standing and listening.  
  
I turned to see whom it was that stood there. I just wanted to die on the spot. "Your not Harmony Major....Your Hermione Granger," the person who stood there said.  
  
THAT'S ALL FOR NOW READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! (NOT YELLING) 


	10. Hardtimes, and Friendship

Going to the Past  
  
By: Hermione13  
  
Hard times, and friendship  
  
I had no clue what to say. I starred at the girl who wanted Tom to herself. "So you're that girl from two years ago that was in Griffindor. How did you manage to get in Slytherin?" Crystal asked. At first I didn't know what to say.  
  
"The sorting hat put me there," I said.  
  
"Yeah right! You want Tom," she said grinning. "But you'll never get him, because I am going to tell him you're the girl who left him," she said very coolly. I looked at Alex she looked at Crystal with anger.  
  
"You're not telling anyone!" Alex yelled.  
  
"Telling anyone what," asked Tom who was coming down the corridors. I really did not like the situation I was in.  
  
"Oh I think Harmony's been playing with you all along Tom. I don't even think her name is Harmony," stated Crystal. Tom arched his eyebrow. He turned to look at Harmony, but her head was lowered.  
  
"Then what's her...," Tom was interrupted by Dumbledore.  
  
"What's going on here," Dumbledore asked. I looked up, and grinned. Dumbledore saw me, and smiled. " Harmony your parents are here so would you come with me please," He asked. I watched as shock came across Alex and Crystal's face. I followed Dumbledore leaving Alex, Tom and Crystal behind. "Your secrets safe not," Dumbledore said.  
  
"What," I said looking shocked.  
  
"I know where you're from Hermione. I lied to them back there so that Tom would not find out until you are ready to tell him," He said.  
  
"But how did you know," I asked. He chuckled.  
  
" I have ways," He said. " Well you can be on your way now Hermione or Harmony," He said as he waved goodbye he left. I felt lightheaded. Then sighed.  
  
"That was a close one," I said. As I came back to the Slytherin common room only Alex was to be found. "Hi Alex," I said.  
  
"Dumbledore saved you didn't he?" Alex asked. I nodded. "For a minute there I thought you were going to lie," she said.  
  
"I wouldn't do that to you Alex, you're my best friend here so far, and maybe my only friend," I said.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"Really," I said smiling. She smiled back.  
  
"I promise I won't tell anyone your secret Harmony," she said. I nodded. "Crystal was extremely shocked, She thought she was finally going to get you away from Tom," Alex said.  
  
"Well this time she didn't, and I am thankful Dumbledore was there," I said.  
  
"Its 10:00 we better get to bed," Alex said.  
  
"Ok," I said. As I was in bed I thought about what had happened, and what would have happened if Dumbledore hadn't been there? Then I wondered how my parents were, and how Harry and Ron were doing without me. Finally I fell asleep with a single tear slide down my face.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
It was Saturday. Alex and I were in the common room reading. Which was my favorite thing to do. "Harmony is they're something else besides reading that Interests you?" Alex asked. I thought.  
  
"Getting Tom," I said. I saw Alex grin then lets go do that," she said. I agreed. As Alex and I were walking to where Tom and Crystal were a boy came in front of us.  
  
"Tom and Crystal want time alone together so go away," the boy said. I looked hard at the boy then gasped.  
  
"Ryan?" I asked. He jumped.  
  
"How the in the world did you know my name?" He asked.  
  
" I heard Tom talking about you," I said.  
  
"Oh." He said.  
  
"I really need to talk to Tom please Ryan?" I asked. He nodded muttering to himself about what punishment he would get for this. I watched the scene play out. Tom started yelling a t Ryan, Ryan trying to get his forgiveness. Finally Tom walked towards us.  
  
"What do you want," He said in a cold tone.  
  
"I wanted to know if...," I tried to say.  
  
"She wants to know if you'll go to the Christmas ball with her," Alex said. Both Tom and me looked at her shocked.  
  
"Um," he looked at me and said, " Sure, We'll make it a date," he said then turned back towards Crystal. I looked at Alex with amazement. Alex sat there grinning.  
  
"My gosh Alex you just got me a date with Tom Riddle," I said.  
  
"Yeah," she said in just as amaxedz tone as me. We both watched Tom walk back to Crystal then headed back to the castle.  
  
"Wow," I said.  
  
"I never thought I had the guts to do that," she said. Then I frowned. "What." She said.  
  
"I don't have anything to ware," I said.  
  
"We'll find something for you I have 10 gallons to spend," she said. I smiled at Alex. This wasn't as hard as I thought it would be after all. But boy was I wrong.  
  
READ AND REVIEW NEXT CHAPTER IS CALLED THE FIRST ATTACK. THANX TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED MY LAST CHAPTER. (NOT YELLING) 


	11. The First Attack

Going to the Past  
  
By: Hermione13  
  
The First Attack  
  
(A/N this is just to the people who think my story is going nowhere: My story is going somewhere. You just have to wait till I get a few more chaps up to judge where my story is going) Ok sorry to the people who think my story is great or good or whatever.  
  
That night I woke up. I had thought I had heard someone or something. I lied in bed listening to Alex's breathing. I sigh. I sat strait up in bed when I heard a scream. I grabbed Alex's cloak and went down stairs. I hid in the shadows.  
  
"Sssss Sssssss Sss," someone hissed. I gasped, as the person talking to a huge snake was Tom. Suddenly I felt something wrap around my legs. I screamed as something pulled me. It seemed like a long time till the thing stopped and let go.  
  
"Why where you spying?" Tom asked. I looked up at him. I then looked around. Oh no I thought. This is the chamber.  
  
"Are we in the chamber of secrets," I asked. He arched is brow.  
  
"How did you know about this place?" he asked. I looked at him strait in the eye. Then I saw another person, which was Ryan. Tom turned around to him.  
  
"Take Harmony up to my secret room," he said. "I'll be there in a minute," he said. Ryan grabbed me. It looked like we were in a bedroom. There was only the room and a bed. I heard the door open.  
  
"Now Crystal told me something that kind of startled me," he said in a calm voice, way to calm I thought. "She told me you were Hermione Granger," He said. I sighed. I turned and looked at him. He looked so hot standing the way he stood.  
  
"That's because I am Hermione Granger," I said putting my head down.  
  
"You came back from the future," he said. "Now let me think two years ago you were extremely jealous of Crystal, but now you are just...," he trailed off.  
  
"I am trying to get you away from Crystal," I said. Before he could answer Ryan returned looking pale.  
  
"Tom, an attack has been done," He said. I gasped.  
  
"You can't," I said.  
  
"I can't what," he asked.  
  
"You can't send the snake out there," I said.  
  
"Why not," he asked. I remembered something like this where he was being stuborn.  
  
"Because you can't hurt or kill anyone," I said.  
  
"Yes I can," he said. "just watch as I kill you," he said. I paled.  
  
"Ssssss Ssss Ssss Ssss Sssss," He hissed. I heard something comeing. He grinned. "Now you will die because of what you just said," he said. I closed my eye's. I heard the snake. I started to run blidly. I hit something hard. Then blacked out. Tom leaned over me. "Now your really dead," he siad.  
  
SORRY BUT THIS FELT LIKE A GOOD PLACE TO STOP R/R PLEASE. 


	12. It was all just a bad dream

Going to the Past  
  
By: Hermione13  
  
It was all just a bad dream  
  
I screamed as I woke up. Many lights came on as they were awaked by my scream. I looked around noticing I was in the girl dormitories. I sighed with relief.  
  
"Are you ok," Alex asked.  
  
"Yeah I just had a really bad dream," I said. The girls back behind Alex sighed. They all filed out. Alex gave me a reassuring smile.  
  
"Its ok just think of good things for the rest of the night," She said. I smiled at her. Alex left. I sighed. I lay back down and fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
******************************************************  
  
Tom's POV  
  
I looked around the chamber trying to find something interesting to do until the task at hand was done. I looked at my watch seeing it was a quarter till midnight. I sighed. Then a thought came to mind. I started thinking about that girl Harmony. She looked so familiar but I couldn't place where I had seen her.  
  
I felt lonely down in the chamber. Maybe I should tell someone about the chamber so I could bring them down here. Then I wouldn't feel so alone. I thought about Crystal at first. Then I frowned. What about Harmony my conscience told me. I glared. I couldn't tell Crystal. She seemed like a blabbermouth.  
  
Who could I tell? That question when through my mind. I heard the snake returning. "Ssss Ssssss Ssss," I asked.  
  
"Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssss," the snake answered. I grinned, but the attack hadn't been fatal.  
  
"Ssssss Sssss Ssssssssss," I said. The snake nodded then left. I had told him we would try again later, and maybe with some company. I smiled.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
I saw Tom by himself in the Library. I decided to go talk to him about the chamber of secrets. Tom looked up and smiled when he saw me. "Hi Harmony," Tom said.  
  
"Hi," I said smiling. "Can I ask you a really personal question, when we are totally alone," I asked. He looked around.  
  
"You can ask me right now, I mean nobody's around," He said. I nodded.  
  
"There's been an attack on the school, and I know who's doing it," I said. I stared at me then smiled.  
  
"Who," He asked.  
  
"You," I said. The smile turned into a grin.  
  
"Harmony since you are a girl who seems to keep secrets can you keep this secret, and tonight meet me down in the girls bathroom?" He asked.  
  
"Yes," was all that I could say, because I didn't want to be his enemy. He smiled.  
  
"Thanx," was all he said then left. I looked confused. I had meant to tell Tom the whole truth instead things just got worse. I sighed. This was going to be hard, much harder then I intended.  
  
*************************************************  
  
I was in the girl's bathroom. I had been waiting there for 15 minutes. Just as I was a bout to leave. I heard Tom come in.  
  
"Hello Harmony," he said in the most Hottest voice ever. I stared. Oh no I thought. What was he thinking? Tom came towards me. Then pulled me into his chest. Then he kissed me. The kiss got deeper. "I want you Harmony, Just you not Crystal, I know that now, You will be mine forever," He said. That's when he pulled me against him and we slid down the pipe leading to the chamber of secrets. I awaited my up coming future.  
  
Sorry R/R I want to have room for my next chapter which is called The Truth and forgiveness. 


	13. The truth and Forgiveness

Going to the past  
  
By: Hermione13  
  
The truth and Forgiveness  
  
As we landed on the damp floor Tom stood up, and held his hand out to me. I took it. "So how did you know about the chamber of secrets," Tom asked smiling.  
  
"First I need to tell you the truth about me I tried to tell you earlier but you didn't let me," I said.  
  
"What truth," he asked. I noticed his smile was gone. I gulped.  
  
"Promise you wont get mad," I said. He nodded.  
  
"Ok Do you remember a girl who you played spin the question bottle with," I asked.  
  
"Yeah," He said slowly. Then started at me closely that's when he saw who she looked like. "Oh my god," He said. I gulped again.  
  
"Your not Harmony you Hermione, but then why did you lie and say you were Harmony Major," He asked. I could see the anger rising in his eyes.  
  
"The reason is because I was trying to get you to fall in love with me, Even though I didn't love you at first, I know I do know," I said. His features were rigid. He was glaring at me.  
  
"Well Hermione I'll tell you something I was going to ask you to be my girl but now that I found this out. That you lied to me. Now I know I should have picked Crystal in the first place," He said.  
  
"No please Tom I meant to tell you. I was just to scared," I said. His face showed no emotion.  
  
"It was a pleasure meeting you Hermione, but I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to leave, Oh and if you tell anyone about this chamber you will be dad before you can scream," He said. He then turned around heading towards another room.  
  
Oh no what have I done I thought. Now Lord Voldemort will distroy all and evil will rule the earth. I have failed like the parchment told me I might if I didn't succeed. I broke down and cried. Harry and Ron might as well already be dead. Tears streamed down my face. Lord Voldemort would rule all with Crystal at his side instead of being with me and not becoming evil. I cried.  
  
Then I saw a shadow. Then I felt something hit me in the back of the head. I felt the back of my head. It hurt. I pulled my hand back and saw blood. I was hit again. I fell to the ground. I couldn't scream. Tears were all that came down my face. I was going to die and I knew it. I felt someone kick me in the side. I cringed.  
  
I hurt all over. I felt the person lean over me. "You will die now Harmony," a female voice said. The girl kicked me in the head. My head exploded with pain. She kicked me over and over again. I thought when will this stop. Suddenly I heard a scream. Then I heard a thud. I gulped as I heard someone say a spell. I felt someone over me again. I just whimpered. That someone picked me up. I then blacked out.  
  
R/R SORRY I JUST HAD TO STOP THERE. SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTERS TOO. I HAVE ONLY ABOUT 30MINUTES TO WRITE EACH CHAPTER. SORRY AGAIN. NEXT CHAPTER CALLED A RENEWED TRUST. R/R. ( 


	14. A renewed trust

Going to the past  
  
By: Hermione13  
  
  
  
A Renewed Trust  
  
  
  
A week later I awoke. I looked around finding Dumbledore looking at me curiously. "Dumbledore?" I asked a bit confused.  
  
"Yes it is I," Dumbledore said.  
  
"What happened," I asked.  
  
"Well a student attacked you, and Mr. Riddle came to my office with you bleeding everywhere," He said.  
  
"Why didn't he take me to the infirmary?" I asked.  
  
"My office was closest," He said. I nodded then gasped.  
  
"Tom Riddle saved my life," I asked.  
  
"Yes he did," Dumbledore said. I looked down then looked back at Dumbledore.  
  
"Who was the girl who did this to me," I asked.  
  
" A Miss Crystal Zikes I believe her name is," Dumbledore said. I gasped. "But she's dead now," Dumbledore said. I looked shocked.  
  
"Who killed her," I asked.  
  
"I believe it was the creature that was from the chamber of secrets," Dumbledore said.  
  
"Can I leave here now," I asked. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Have a nice day," Dumbledore said. I nodded. Dumbledore left. I sighed. I heard the door open. I watched as Alex came in.  
  
"Hermione your alive," Alex said. Alex sighed. "I am so glad your alive," Alex said. I nodded.  
  
"I told Tom the truth," I said. Alex looked up.  
  
"Well he must haven't of been that mad, or he wouldn't have saved you," Alex said. I sigh.  
  
"Maybe, He was mad when I told him," I said. Then there was a knock on the door. Alex and me looked up as Tom came in. He smiled.  
  
"Well I better leave. See you at lunch time," Alex said. Alex then left leaving Tom and me alone.  
  
" How are you doing," He asked.  
  
"Fine," I said.  
  
"I am sorry about what happened in the chamber," He whispered. I nodded.  
  
"Will you forgive me for lying to you Tom," I asked.  
  
"Yes," He said. " I saw Crystal trying to kill you so I...," his voice trailed off.  
  
"You killed her," I said. He nodded.  
  
"I was trying to save you," He said honestly.  
  
"I know now," I said. "Dumbledore had told me about what you did," I said.  
  
"Figures," He said.  
  
"Dumbledore isn't that bad Tom," I said.  
  
"I guess I am taking everything out on the whole world for what my muggle father did to me," Tom said.  
  
"Is he still living?" I asked. He nodded.  
  
"With other muggles. When he found out that me mom was a witch he left her and me. She was 7 month pregnant with me. She had me a month later. He knew I would turn out to be a wizard just like my mother. I hate him," Tom said with anger in his eyes. I touch his shoulder.  
  
"I am so sorry," I said.  
  
"Yeah well I'll have my revenge," He said.  
  
"You mean as Lord Vold," He stopped me before I could say the name.  
  
"Yes," was all he said.  
  
"Tom please don't turn evil," I said.  
  
"And that's another thing. I hate my name because it was my muggle fathers name," Tom said. I knew this conversation was fueling his anger, but I had to stop him for becoming evil.  
  
"You can't kill innocent people because of what your father did to you," I said.  
  
"Killing will get rid of the pain Hermione, I just know it will," Tom said.  
  
"It will just make you want more blood. How many lives will be killed before you will be satisfied," I asked.  
  
"I don't know Hermione," He said looking out the window. "I just don't know," He said. I gulped. Would Tom still become evil or will he forget about becoming evil and love me. I wondered about witch way he would go at this point it seemed he was still going to the evil side. I have to get him to love me or all my friends will die.  
  
R/R PLEASE NEXT CHAPTER CALLED CHRISTMAS BALL. I AT LEAST WANT 5 REVIEWS BEFORE WRITING NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE. ( THANX FOR ALL LAST REVIEWS. OH AND HAVE A HAPPY CHRISTMAS. 


	15. The Christmas Ball

Going to the past  
  
  
  
By: Hermione13  
  
The Christmas Ball  
  
"HARMONY WAKE UP ITS CHRISTMAS," Alex yelled. I jumped up out of bed. Alex giggled. "Oops," she said grinning. "Oo Guess what," she said.  
  
"What," I said glaring.  
  
"Tonight's the Christmas ball," she said. "Are you still going with Tom," she asked.  
  
"I have no idea. I'll just have to wait," I said. I gasp. "I got presents," I asked shocked. Alex nodded.  
  
"What did you expect. Hey and there's one from Tom," Alex said. I turned to stare at her.  
  
"Really," I asked. She nodded. I opened the present from Tom. I gasped. Alex's mouth hung wide open. "Oh MY God," I said. I stared at the note then the open little box. I read the note.  
  
Hermione,  
  
I am sorry Hermione I know you want me to change but I can't. I want you at my side when we graduate. I didn't see it until you were almost killed. I love you and I want to marry you after we leave school. I know you don't like the idea of me trying to get revenge apon my father.  
  
"PS I love you. And we are still going to the Christmas ball. Pick you up at 8:00pm ok. ( Can't wait to see you.  
  
Tom.  
  
I looked at the opened box with a diamond ring in it. Tears started to stream down my face. "What's wrong," Alex asked.  
  
"I can't marry him Alex I just can't. Not if he becomes evil," I said.  
  
"Everyone from Slytherin becomes that way. One way or another," Alex said.  
  
"Even you," I asked. She shrugged.  
  
"Probably," she said. "There has been even one Slytherin that become evil," Alex said. Alex then turned to leave. "Oh there been another attack," she said. Then she left. I gulped with this new information. I looked at the time. It was almost 10:00am. I sighed.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Both Alex and me came back to the dormitories where all the girls were. Everyone was getting ready. I watched Alex get both our dress robes out. Mine was a deep blood red color. Alex had a green one. We both got them on. We got dressed in silence. I came up to Alex.  
  
"Is it my fault I don't want to be with an evil person," I asked. Alex sighed and turned to face me.  
  
"Love is all the matters Hermione not whether the person or both people are evil or not," Alex said. She smiled a little. "You're really a Griffindor. I know this will hurt you but, Griffindors don't belong here,"Alex said. Tears started to stream down my face.  
  
"We're still friends right," I asked. She stared. More tears streamed down. She turned and left with her date. I looked down.  
  
"Herm you all right," a male voice asked.  
  
"Yes," I said barely above a whisper. I turned to Tom. He stared.  
  
"What is your answer to the question," He asked. I looked him over . He looked good. I didn't want to hurt him or myself.  
  
"Forgive me for doing this Dumbledore," I said quietly. "Yes to all the questions Tom," I said. " I love you," I said with all my heart. A smile slid across his face. He came up to me and held me just held me. The tears then stopped coming. It felt good in his arms. I felt protected.  
  
"I'll always love you Herm," He said. He kissed me then, and I knew I would be happy.  
  
R/R Next CHAPPY IS CALLED THE CHRISTMAS BALL 2 PART OF THE CHRISTAMS BALL. SORRY IT WAS SHORT! 


	16. The Christmas Ball 2

Going to the past  
  
By: Hermione13  
The Christmas Ball 2  
  
(A/N: Sorry I haven't written anything in a while I just have been busy. Anyway here's part two to the Christmas ball)  
  
Tom's POV  
  
I walked into the great hall with Hermione at me side. She had looked so beautiful when I had come to pick her up. As we came in I looked around and saw Ryan he was with a fourth year girl. Ryan looked at me and as quickly as he had looked at me he looked back at his date.  
  
I looked over at Hermione. She was watching her friend Alex dance with her date. I sighed. Harmony's hand was shaking in mine. I started to rub her hand to stop her hand from shaking. I was itching to get out onto the dance floor.  
  
I looked over at Harmony again. This time she was looking at me. A slow smile crept up to my lips. "Would you like to dance?" I asked. She smiled then nodded. I walked her out onto the dance floor.  
  
I put my hands on her waist. She put her hands around my neck then gulped. The slow song started up. We began to sway back and forth.  
  
It was two hours later and I thought Hermione and me were having a blast, but boy was I wrong. While I didn't know it Hermione was very depressed.  
  
********************************************* Hermione's POV  
  
When we came into the great hall I looked around for Alex. I spotted her with her date. I sighed. Ok, so what if Alex wasn't my friend anymore, I have Tom I thought. I sighed again. I knew I was shaking but I couldn't help it.  
  
Suddenly Tom's hand was rubbing mine. I blushed without him seeing. I looked over at Tom and studied him; suddenly he turned and looked at me. He asked me to dance. I accepted. I put my arms around his neck as a slow song came up.  
  
I was depressed. Not once had Alex come up to me and talked. I felt lonely. Suddenly I wished I were with Harry and Ron. Suddenly I had a flashback.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Harry and I were both sitting at a table in the Griffindor common room. I was reading as usual. I sighed. I looked up at Harry and asked, "Are you tired?"  
  
"Just a little bit," Harry said with a yawn. I nodded.  
  
"Do you want to find Ron?" I asked. He shrugged.  
  
"Nah, I think Ron wants to be alone. After what Snape did to him." Said Harry.  
  
"Well, Alright." I said as I stood up. "Well I think I will go send an owl to my parents," I said.  
  
"Alright, Cya Herm," Harry said waving. I walked down the corridor when suddenly I hear talking. I freeze when I hear my name.  
  
"But Dumbledore why does Hermione have to go threw all that?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
" Because it will let up to his down fall," said Dumbledore.  
  
"But this will just be toying with her heart and feelings," she said.  
  
"Ah, my dear Professor it is better this way. That way she will know her true feelings after wards. I know her feelings will get hurt in the process, but she will fall deeply in love with the one that already loves her deeply," he said. McGonagall sighed. Once Dumbledore said something there was no changing his mind about it.  
  
"Alright Dumbledore but I don't like it," she said. She straitened up. "Good-bye Professor Dumbledore," she said. I pressed myself against the wall as McGonagall came out. I looked inside and saw Dumbledore was now alone.  
  
I then ran back to the Griffindor tower. My heart beating. As I came in Harry looked up. "Wow that was quick," Harry said. I glared.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
I suddenly gasp. Realization hit me hard. I had to pretend to love Tom, because he would never turn good. Then when the time came he would be distroyed by the one that truly loves me. And I would fall in love with him.  
  
I noticed Tom was staring at me. "Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine," I said. "I'm tired can we go back to the Slytherin common room?" I asked. He stared once more at me finally he nodded. We both got up and exited the great hall.  
  
(A/N: Well there's more to the story just hang on. Sorry again I didn't update sooner. The next Chapter is called Who's the one that loves me) 


	17. Who's the one that loves me?

Going to the Past  
  
By: Hermione13  
  
Who's the one that loves me  
I opened my eyes to the light that was shining through the window. I sighed. Then my eye's opened wide. I got up and started getting dressed in a hurry.  
  
I ran down the stairs. I needed to find out some things. Like who was the one that loved me. I racked my brain for someone who loved me. I could remember no one. I sighed in frustration. I looked over and saw Alex.  
  
Alex then looked over at me. I watched as she made her way over to me. "Hi," She said.  
  
"Hi," I said back. We both stared at one another.  
  
"Hermione I...I am so sorry about what I said yesterday. I was just mad at my boyfriend because he had broken our date, and I took it out on you because you were talking about love at the time," She said as she lowered her eyes.  
  
"That's ok. Are we still friends?" I asked. She nodded. I smiled then hugged her.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you at the ball but I thought about the fight we had," I said.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you to, and what I said earlier about all Slytherins turning out evil.....not all do," She said. I grinned.  
  
"You know I think your right," I said. "Let's go," I added. Maybe I could look later for finding out how the person is.  
  
As Alex and me were walking down the corridor Tom came out of nowhere. "I have an answer for you Herm," Tom said. I looked confused. "A few days ago you asked me a question," He said.  
  
"Oh now I remember. Cya Alex," I said. She waved but did not smile. I followed Tom.  
  
******************  
  
Harry and Ron were studying when Professor McGonagall came in pale faced. "Both of you come with me," She said. Both Ron and Harry looked at each other thinking they had gotten in trouble. They came into Professor Dumbledores office.  
  
"Hello Ron, Harry," He said nodding to both of them.  
  
"As you may know Hermione is in the past....She needs you Ron," Dumbledore said turning to Ron. "I know you love her Ron," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye. "She needs you to save her. It is written in the prophesy that the one who love Hermione will kill Lord Voldemort when he is young and save Hermione," Dumbledore said.  
  
Both Ron's and Harry's mouths hung open. Dumbledore suddenly took out what looked like a watch. "I already have the time set on it all you have to do Ron is push the button that says go," Dumbledore said handing the watch to Ron.  
  
Ron stared down at the watch, "Will I be able to get back," Ron asked. Dumbledore nodded. Ron nodded. "I'll do it," Ron said bravely.  
  
"That is good Ron now push it, we have no time to lose," Dumbledore said. Ron closed his eyes and pushed the button and off her went.  
  
(A/N Sorry short chapter and its because I am packing so I can move. Next Chapter called The Battle.) 


	18. The Battle

Going to the Past  
  
Hermione  
  
The Battle  
  
Ron was gone. Harry looked up at Dumbledore. "Doesn't Hermione love Tom though Professor?" Harry asked. Dumbledore sighed.  
  
"Yes Harry she does. I lied. Something I don't hardly ever do. Ron wont save Hermione, he will save Tom," Dumbledore said. "I just said that so he would actually go," Dumbledore said. Harry looked confused.  
  
"So Ron and Hermione wont get together?" Harry asked. Dumbledore shook his head. "Why does he have to save Tom," Harry asked.  
  
"To save Tom and Hermione. To save Tom from killing Hermione....." Dumbledore said. Harry paled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hermione and Tom were both quiet while they walked down the corridor together. Hermione looked around. She had never been in this part of the castle before, or maybe it had been torn out, because in her time she had been somewhat down this way and there had been a wall. There was no wall here. It just went on and on.  
  
Tom looked over at Hermione and saw her tired eyes. Indeed she was very tired. Hermione could barely keep her eyes open.  
  
Suddenly Tom's eye color started to change. His normal eye color started swirling with red. Hermione didn't see this she was too tired to notice. Tom grinned wickedly. He let go of Hermione. They both stopped.  
  
Hermione sighed. " Why did we stop," She asked. He leaned over her. Hermione felt foreboding. Tom grinned.  
  
"Do you want to be kissed Herm," He asked. Hermione's eyes opened. "What" She asked confused. Instead of answering he leaned in forward and kissed her deeply and hungrily. Hermione gasped. What is he doing she thought. She tried to pull away but he was holding on to her to tightly.  
  
Hermione gave in. She even started to kiss back. Tom's hand had been on her knee and now was moving upward slowly. Hermione's eyes opened wide. Fear suddenly gripped Hermione. Hermione kicked and squirmed in Tom's embrace. He stopped kissing her and looked down at her angrily. Hermione looked into his eyes and screamed.  
  
His eyes were almost all red.blood red. Suddenly he got off of her and started making a hissing noise. "If you don't want to be with me fine.you will die," He said. Hermione screamed again. This time getting up as she did so. She ran to the door that they had just passed through moments ago. Hermione pulled on the door. It didn't budge. Hermione gulped.  
  
She turned and looked at Tom. He was grinning ear to ear. "I loved you," she whispered.  
  
"If you loved me you would be with me.in many ways more than one," He said. Hermione whimpered.  
  
"That's not love that's.That's." Her voice now failed her. Suddenly she heard something, something that slithered. Hermione's eyes filled with fear. "Oh god," she said. "I'm going to die."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron raced through the corridors, because he had heard a scream. Not just any scream. Hermione's scream. He had to save her he just had to.  
  
He suddenly came up to a door, and listened in. He heard them and he also heard a snake. Ron gulped. He tried to go in but the door was looked. "Alohmora," He said.  
  
He came in just in time to see the snake coming after Hermione. Tom looked up at the intruder. "Hey what are you doing here?" Tom demanded as if he had a right to know. Ron glared.  
  
"I am here to save my friend," He said coolly. Tom glared.  
  
"Alright fine," He said then turned back to the snake and said something to it. The snake nodded, and came after him. Hermione screamed.  
  
"Ron watch out," Hermione yelled. Ron dodged the snake by inches. The snake recoiled and followed him. Ron ran to Hermione. "Are you all right," He asked her. She nodded then her eyes got wide as a shadow fell over them. Ron gulped. He got up and ran directly at Tom. Tom narrowed his eyes. Tom looked for a place to run to to get out of the way. Ron lunged at him and tackled him to the floor. Hermione stood up watching fearfully for her friend's life and the life of the boy she loved.  
  
The snake came up to them both. The snake was about to sink his teeth into Ron's flesh but missed. Ron got up and ran to the other said of the room where he saw a wand. Hermione recognized the wand to be hers. Tom got up of the floor and gritted his teeth.  
  
Ron fought the snake as best he could. Then the snake snapped at him and broke the wand in half. Ron backed up and closed his eyes prepared to die.  
  
Hermione gasped. She ran up to Tom. "Please come back to me Tom I love you and don't want you to hurt me or Ron. I will always love you even if I have to force myself to kill you," She pronounced. Tom on the other hand looked shocked. His eyes turned bake to their original color and he fell to his knee's looking up at Hermione. Hermione's tears fell apon his face.  
  
They stared at one another for a second. Then Tom called the snake off of Ron. Ton looked deeply into Hermione's eyes. "I'm sorry," He said.  
  
(A/N: Next chapter called It's all over. And this is the last chapter. If you liked this story and you want me to write another I will do so. If you want me to write a sequel I will do that also. Jolly ho) 


	19. Its all over

Going to the Past  
  
Its all over  
  
By: Hermione13  
  
Hermione looked at Ron and sighed. "I am so sorry Ron," She said. Ron looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Its ok," He said in a small voice. Hermione looked down. Ever since that day when Tom had been defeated Hermione felt finally happy. She wasn't going back with Ron. "Why can't you come with me," Ron asked.  
  
"My life is now here Ron.With Tom. He's going to need me more then ever now," Hermione said. Ron smiled and nodded.  
  
"Don't ever lose that beautiful smile of yours Herm," He said. Hermione smiled and nodded. Ron waved then just like that was gone. Hermione felt tears come to her eyes. She would miss her friends. But now was the time to say good bye. And now was the time to forgive.  
  
Hermione walked up to the common room. "Gryffindorks," She said. That was the Slytherin password. As she came in she saw the fire going and saw Tom sitting in the chair. He was staring into the fire. "Tom? Love." She asked. He didn't make any notice of her.  
  
She came in front of him then sat on his lap. " Tom I love you and I will never leave you. Never," She said. He finally looked at her and cracked the first smile in several weeks of sadness. He leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
"I love you Herm. I want to thank you. You saved me from everyone and myself. I was a Jerk," He said. Hermione smiled and nodded in understanding. They kissed again. And Hermione knew everything was now all right. Both Hermione and Tom now looked in the fire..looking towards their future. Hermione had one thought before falling asleep and that was 'I think going to the past was the greatest experience of my life' and she smiled, because now she would live happily ever after. THE END! 


	20. Sequel 8 Years Later

Going to the Past By: Hermione13  
  
Sequel- 8 Years later  
  
Hermione looked outside watching her children play outside, pretending to duel. She smiled as Tom picked up the youngest and put him on his shoulders and chased after the oldest. Hermione giggled when both boys ganged up on their father and brought him down.  
  
"Daddy needs to go to mommy now," Tom said smirking at his children. The oldest sneered.  
  
"You're a chicken father." Tom snorted.  
  
"Yeah right," Tom said getting up and walked toward the house. Hermione turned and pointed her wand at the fireplace. She set the fire just as Tom walked in.  
  
"What are you cooking?"  
  
"Something special,"  
  
"Hmm My favorite?"  
  
"Maybe,"  
  
"Well you should tell me,"  
  
"And why should I do that,"  
  
"Because you're my beautiful wife and I love you," Tom said smirking.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Prove it," Hermione said. Tom chuckled.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Your way," Herm said. Tom grinned and picked her up and headed towards the bedroom. "What about the fire! And the children!" Herm said giggling again. Tom sighed. He rounded up the boy's and put them in their room. As he tried closing the door his children fought back trying to get out. Tom yanked the door shut and locked it. He huffed. "Fire?"  
  
He groaned and put out the fire. "I put out the fire when another one with just be lit up?" Herm had another giggling attack.  
  
"What in the world is so funny?" He asked. Herm pointed at his pants. He looked down and frowned.  
  
"Darling did you..ah.wet yourself?" Herm fell down after she said those words. Tom rolled his eyes. Eric poured water on my pants," He answered. Tom turned and went into their room to change into new pants. Hermione arched her brow. He glanced her way and felt stupid. He turned back toward her and took her in his arm to kiss her. They kissed deeply and passionately.  
  
Neither of them knew there would soon be several threats to their love.  
  
*******************  
  
(A/N: Here's the Sequel. More to come so stick around! Thanx for all the reviews. I also have a new story up called Falling in Love. If anyone would like to read about a girl that goes into Harry Potter world then go read that story. ) 


	21. The Enemy?

Ch.2 Who's their Enemy? By: Hermione132  
  
(A/N Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I've been busy not to mention my computer crashing. So I hope I still have all my adoring fans out there! J/K)  
  
Hermione yawned as she woke up to the bright light that came through their window. She sighed and reached over to touch Tom's chest, only he wasn't there. Hermione jerked up and looked around. Their door was closed and still locked. It was if Tom hadn't really left; yet he had left. Worry crossed her face. Had something happened?  
  
She slowly got up and got dressed putting on red velvet robes. As she walked out she noticed the boys door was open. Hermione looked inside to find both of them missing. Panic crossed her face. Where were Tom, and her two sons? Hermione's body began to shake very badly. Think Hermione think she told herself.  
  
"Mommy where's daddy?" Hermione jumped at the sound of her oldest son's voice. She turned and hugged him tightly.  
  
"Where is your brother?" she asked. The little boy's mouth turned into a frown.  
  
"That's the thing mommy...I don't know where he or daddy is," he son answered softly, while looking down at his feet. Hermione shivered. Her son looked back up at her. "Are they ok mommy?"  
  
"I don't know. Daddy didn't say he had to leave," Herm said to her son. That's when she looked up and saw a piece of parchment on the dinning room table. She walked up to the table and picked up the letter.  
  
Hey Morning Sunshine,  
  
I'm sorry that you didn't wake up to find me in bed with you but our youngest had to go to the doctor today for a check up. Sorry if I scared you. It was not intended. See you when I get home.  
  
Love,  
Tom Riddle A.K.A Handsome Hubby.  
  
Hermione sighed a deep sigh. I am so going to hurt him when he gets home she mentally thought. "Daddy's at the doctors place getting your brother a check up," Herm said to her oldest son. She watched as a smile crossed his face.  
  
"You know what I want mommy?" he asked grinning now.  
  
"What?" Hermione asked tiredly.  
  
"I want twin brothers or sisters," he said smirking the way his father did, which irritated Hermione and yet embarrassed her.  
  
"Um, I don't know if me and your father can have twins. It would be amazing if it did happen though," Hermione said thinking about it for the first time. Having twins was really a special and rare thing Hermione found extraordinary. "I'm going back to bed," she said turning and heading to the bedroom. ******************  
  
Her worried husband awoke Hermione."Herm get up there's something I need to show you," he said with worry in his voice. Hermione cocked her head at him now getting worried. Why did he look so worried? She finally got up and followed him into the dinning room. He pointed at a letter without a word.  
  
Dear Riddle's,  
  
I know who you are and I know what Hermione has done. I will be watching you and your every move. You cannot stop what I am about to do nor can the ministry of magic. I will change time to where Hermione never fell down those stairs and met and fell in love with the Dark Lord Voldemort. It is not his destiny. His destiny is to be evil and to rein terror upon witches, wizards and muggles alike. Do not try and stop us for you will only end up getting yourself killed!  
  
Sincerely,  
Nameless  
  
Hermione gapped at the letter. "They can't do this! Its illegal," she countered.  
  
"Do you think they care Herm? By the sounds of it they are evil..." he announced leaning against the wall frowning. Hermione looked at him.  
  
"Then everything would change...You could even be killed by Harry," she whispered. Tom looked sadly down and raked a hand through his hair. Herm bit her bottom lip while looking at him.  
  
"Do you think we could stop it...without being killed?" Herm asked slowly. Tom shook his head.  
  
"The only person to stop it would be someone besides us who knows of this deceitful plan," he said looking straight into Hermione's chocolate brown eyes. "Or else we're finished," he added lightly. Herm's eyes widened in fear. Her love for Tom was strong. Why did someone wanna break their precious love? More importantly who would want to?  
  
(A/N Hope you liked this very short chapter. More is coming on the way, so stay tuned in. Next chapter is called The Fall or not) 


	22. READERS NOTE

READERS NOTE ::  
  
I will be going back through all of the chapters and editing them. As you may know about the first half of the story is in first person. Plus I wrote this fic when I was only 12. I am now 15 years old so you'll see some differences in the way I write. So you might wanna go back through all of the chapters again after I have completed their edit.  
  
Thanx, Sakura 


End file.
